universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Subspace Emissary (Smash Bros Lawl: New Beginning)
Subspace Emissary is the story mode for Smash Bros Lawl: New Beginning. 1st Stage: City: Bellybutton the Rabbit well come out of a computer. First he's weirded out that he looks like a computer animated character in a video game cutscene, But then he'll see Lego Indiana Jones fighting Darkai. Bellybutton well grab a sword and hit Darkai with it. Lego Indiana Jones was impressed by Bellybutton's performance. But Darkai comes back even madder. After the boss battle, Lego Indiana Jones walks away. But then, Bellybutton sees some people plant a Subspace bomb. After seeing that, Bellybutton well grab Lego Indiana Jones's arm and runs away dragging Indy. But then they see some primids infront of them. After they fight the Primids, the subspace bomb go's off. Bellybutton and Lego Indy runs away from the blur (Or whatever the thing that appears when the Subspace Bomb goes off). After they team up and work together to stop the subspace army, there's this dark shadow stareing at them. Playable Characters: Bellybutton the Rabbit, Lego Indiana Jones. Bosses: Darkai Music in this level: In the Darkai boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Jmty_NiaXc While fighting the primids: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5cR3MRXtAI 2nd Stage: The Dessert: It's been 5 Years when the 1st Stage happened. The Subspace Army has taken over the planet in a similar fashion to the empire in Star Wars. Then we see Om Nom walking in the dessert. We see a flashback with Om Nom when the Subspace Army was just getting started taking over the planet, where his owner is about to feed him a piece of candy, then the Subspace Army brakes in. Then while walking Om Nom see's some Primids, Stormtroopers, and Battle Droids. He's scared, then a Stormtrooper (Yes, the one that's playable) is behind him with a gum. Then the rest of the enimies he saw is surrounding him. Then E.B. hits one of the enimies. Then they work together to fight them. After fighting, they see a Stormtrooper (The one that's playable, you know what, when you see this %, it means that he's the one that's playable.) running away. E.B. tries to leave, but then Om Nom takes him and runs away with him. Whiling walking, they see a chevy truck, then they jump right into the back. They try to hide, but there's nothing to hide under. When they try to get out, they see some Strormtroopers. They decide to stay in. Then they almost fall off, when the car starts moving. Playable Characters: Om Nom, E.B. Fighters that aren't Playable in this stage: Stormtrooper Music in this level: While fighting the enimies: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vioOYOVNN3E For the second part: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WveIWyiwdCM 3rd Stage: The Hideout: Bellybutton is in his and Lego Indy's hideout. Lego Indiana Jones comes in with wanted posters for themselves. Bellybutton is sad that it's been 5 years sense he's been home. Lego Indy tells him that he'll get him home after the Subspace Army is destroyed and no longer ruling the planet. Then, we tune into members of the Subspace Army in a plane traking down the two rebels. One of the pilots are looking at a scanner saying that there hideout is close by. When Bellybutton goes out to get the mail, he see's the all the members in the plane. After seeing, he goes straight inside. But all the members brake into the house. After fighting the members, 2 R.O.B.'s gets a Subspace Bomb to work. Bellybutton and Lego Indy runs as fast out of the hideout as they can before it the bomb goes off. While running, these cops who work for the Subspace Army see's them and chases them. When Bellybutton and Lego Indy got far enough, the Subspace Bomb goes off. There sad that the Hideout is gone. But then they see that they just left the plane. Playable Characters: Bellybutton the Rabbit, Lego Indiana Jones Music in this level: While fighting the enimies: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcHQGiz6b8g While running away from the cops: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILG8uLvC8P8 The Arcade TBA Category:Subspace Emissary